User blog:BeastMan14/Team Tourney Round 1: BeastMan14 vs Dark is Near!
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121227035526/deadliestfiction/images/7/77/Beast_vs_dark.png Hey there kiddos! Welcome to the first fight of Team Tourney! In red corner, we got Beastman and his Brawlers! And in blue corner, we got Dark is Near and their destroyers! Today, they will engage in the most brutal game of defend the base ever! LET'S GET IT ON! BeastMan's Team Leaders of Squads: Gandalf and Garrus Vakarian Brawlers: The Red Skull and War Infiltrators: Tex and Solid Snake Their Objective Team 1: Capture the case and escape before team 2 blows up the base or eliminate the enemy. Team 2: Plant a bomb at the base center or eliminate the enemy. Weapons Gandalf: Staff, Sword, Magic Garrus: Mantis Sniper Rifle, M-3 Predator, Concussive Shot Red Skull: MG-42, Luger Pistol, Red Dust of Death War: Chaoseater, Mercy, Crossblade Tex: Battle Rifle, Dual SMGS, Cloaking Solid Snake: Mac-11, H&K M-23, Grenade Launcher Dark Is Near's Team Leaders: Wesley Gibson and Karl Rupecht Kroenon Brawlers: Makhai and Boba Fett Inflitrator: King Kamehameha and Six-Six Objective Defend their case and eliminate the enemy team. Weapons Wesley Gibson: Heartbeats End (a combat knife), Fire Eaters (silenced, automatic,phosphorus bullet using, dual handguns), His Powers (deflecting bullets, perfect aim, curving bullets, etc.) Karl Rupecht Kroenen: Wrist Swords, Mauser C96, Tonfa Swords Boba Fett: Blaster Rifle, Vibroknife, Jetpack Six-Six: Dual-Energy Pistols, Plasma Saw, Jetpack Makhai: Kopis Blades, Lava Balls, 4-6 Arms King Kamehama: Long Lei O Mano, Musket, Lamukei Voting Compare team as such: Gandalf vs Kamehema Red Skull vs Wesley Gibson Tex vs Boba Fett Garrus vs Six-Six War vs Makhai Solid Snake vs Karl Rupecht Kroenen Then state whether or not the offensive team (mine) will succeed in their goal of stealing the case and planting the bomb, or will they will just kill the enemy team or be wiped out. Voting ends Next Wednesday. The Battle On a massive spaceship testing facility, some of the finest young minds in military strategy are being tested. The director of this program stands before the recruits. "Agents B14 and DiN step forward. Your simulation is in the first room on the right." These two agents would determine who is the finer mind with a group of pre-selected warriors. "Best of luck to ya." B14 smiles and nods to DiN, who simply smiles and nods without saying a word. They enter the sim and watch as it loads up a massive base and the two major points, the case and generator. "Let the games begin." The director says as the teams load up. BeastMan14 x6 Dark is Near x6 The Shuttle landed and out stepped Gandalf the White, the greatest wizard of Middle-Earth, followed by Red Skull, the most feared Nazi in history, and finally, Agent Texas, the best Freelancer out there. "Alright, cockbites, here's the plan. Stay out of my way while I get the case and we'll be fine." She activated her camo and rushed into base, setting off a motion tracker that alerts the case defense team of Wesley Gibson, the man who took down the Fraternity, a Makhai, a feared enforcer of Hades, and King Kamehameha, the brave king of Hawaii. "Whatever that is, be ready." Wesley says to his team. Suddenly, a blinding light goes down the hall, forcing the team to cover their eyes as a camo'd Tex slips in unnoticed and steals the case while Gandalf and The Red Skull begin their assault. Gandalf slams his staff down, creating a shockwave that sends Kamehameha flying. Before he can get back up, Gandalf stabs downward finishing him off. The Red Skull lets loose with his MG-42, riddling the Makhai with bullets, but the creature shows little signs of harm and charges forward. It slices downward, slicing off the Skulls arm, and then swings sideways, decapitating him. The Makhai roars in victory and charges at Gandalf, hurling a lava ball that just misses him. BeastMan14 x5 Dark is Near x5 Meanwhile, on the other side of the base, Garrus Vakarian, feared intergalactic sniper, is preparing his team for the assault that will destroy the enemy base. "Keep it together in there. We don't know what they've got for defensives. Snake, you move in and plant the beacon, then you get out of there. Got it?" Snake nods. "War, you're with me. I'd say be careful, but you don't need that kind of reminder." War unsheathed his sword and nodded. "Alright, lets move." Garrus said as he and his team infiltrated the facility. They split up at a hallway, with Snake going down the middle while War and Garrus went down a path on the left. Boba Fett, finest bounty hunter in the galaxy, tilted his head quizzically, as the sounds of fighting broke out and echoed down the hallway. Boba gestures to Karl Rupecht Kroenen, one of the Nazi's deadliest assasins, and Six-Six, second finest bounty hunter in the galaxy and says,"Stay here. I'm going to see what's going on down there." Boba flys away as Six-Six hears War coming. He flys away and prepares to track down this oppenent just as Snake walks into the generator room and found himself damn near face to face with Kroenen. "Shit." Was all Snake said before Kroenen charged at him, reflecting a volley of shots from Snake's Mac-11 before closing the distance and slicing the gun in half. Snake pulls out his H&K and shoots Karl a dozen times in the chest, only to watch as sand pours out. Karl swings his swords, just missing Snake, who throws the beacon at the generator, smiling as it connects and begins to beep. Right then, Karl drove the swords into Snakes chest, impaling and killing him. BeastMan14 x4 Dark is Near x5 Karl stood proud for a moment, satisfied in his kill. Just then, a rifle round blew his skull open and killed him for good. Garrus ran up, Mantis at the ready, only to see Snake dead. Enraged, he kicked Karl's corpse and ran off to help War, who had his hands full with Six-Six. He rolled out of the way as a volley of lasers singed the floor. Pulling out Mercy, his trusted pistol, he fires and connects with Six-Six's jetpack and sending him careening to the floor. Six-Six stood up and pulled out his buzzsaw, menacingly revving it. War nodded, then charged. They clashed furiously, with each blow doing a little damage to each others weapons. War brings the Chaoseater blade down and smashes the buzzsaw, only for Six-Six to jump back and riddle him with laser rounds. Badly burnt and injured, War nodded and prepared for Six-Six to try and land a killing blow. Suddenly, a burst of rounds hit Six-Six's armor as Garrus shouted, "One less to worry about!" Six-Six turned and returned fire, with Garrus side-rolling and taking cover behind a wall. With his attackers back turned, War rushed forward and decapitated Six-Six. Nodding in gratitude, the two rushed to the sounds of fighting to help Gandalf and his team. Meanwhile, Gandalf and Tex brawled furiously with the Makhai and Wesley. Tex landed a chorus of blows to Wesley's chest, and he responded by swiping his knife dangerously close to her throat. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her back a few feet, then opened fire with his Fire Eaters, the fire spreading across her armor. In a rage, she charged at him, shrugging off the rounds and slammed her open hand into Wesley's head, ripping it out and tearing out his skull. Wesley, legendary Assasin, fell dead. Tex stopped to catch her breath before saying, "How was that, cock munch?" just as a rocket from Boba Fett slammed into her, sending her flying. BeastMan14 x4 Dark is Near x2 "Enough of this!" Gandalf ducked a sword blow from the Makhai before thrusting his staff and sending the Makhai careening into Boba Fett, who had just landed and was about to finish off Tex. Boba and the Makhai scramble up and put themselves in a back-to-back spot, with Boba drawing his guns and Makhai growling at his oppenents. Tex whips out her SMG's and opens fire, the bullets crashing into Boba's chestplate. Boba opens fire with his blasters, the shots just barely missing Tex, who charges forward, still firing. Boba activates his pack and sends himself into a flying tackle that catches Tex by surprise. She barely gets time to react before Boba crashes into her. On top of her, he lands blow after blow to her helmet, the force of them slamming into her face. Boba pulls out his vibroknife and prepares to finish her off right when a massive bladed boomerange-like object goes through his helmet and spins around, slicing up his skull. War and Garrus had arrived. The Makhai found itself surrounded by 4 enemies, but it had figured out the weak link. It charged at War, who opened fire with Mercy, the shots crashing into its chest as closed the distance and stabbed War in the throat with 2 swords before decpatiting him with the other 2. The very embodiment of violence fell to the ground as the Makhai was beset by 3 enemies, with Gandalf letting loose a massive variety of sword blows while Tex lands fist blow after fist blow, keeping the hopeless Makhai off its balance. Garrus lined up a shot with his Mantis, and grinning, fired. The Makhai fell to the ground, one of its heads missing, as Gandalf landed the killing blow. BeastMan14 x3 Dark is Near x0 "You got the case?" Garrus asked. Tex held it up and nodded. "Lets move." Garrus said as the group fell back to the shuttle. As they climbed in, it took off and the crew got to enjoy the fireworks as the base was destroyed in an orbital strike. The words SIMULATION COMPLETE flashed over and over on the screen, as a tourney bracket like screen showed Agent DiN's name being crossed out as Agent B14 moved up the bracket. "Congrats Agent B14. You win this round and will move on to the next bracket of tests." The director said as B14 grinned and jumped in the air in excitement. "Perhaps he is the One." The director said as he watched B14 walk out. "Or perhaps it is another." The director looked at the cheering, laughing, and celebratory agents as the next two prepared to be announced. Category:Blog posts